Day By Day
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt: Slow burn Mitchsen. You know, moments between Beca and Aubrey where they fall for each other like Beca drops a drunk Aubrey home after hood night or she defends the Bella's from Bumper or Bree hears Beca singing an original song. Something like that. Mitchsen. Short Multi-chap. Fluff and more fluff.


**Prompt: Slow burn Mitchsen. You know, moments between Beca and Aubrey where they fall for each other like Beca drops a drunk Aubrey home after hood night or she defends the Bella's from Bumper or Bree hears Beca singing an original song. Something like that.**

 **Decided to make this a short multi-chap fiction, probably will in about...two or three parts...I haven't plan out the whole thing yet, so feel free to give any thought you have. :D**

 **Mitchsen. Milti-chap. Fluff. Fluff. Romance. And more FLUFF.**

* * *

 **Day By Day**

It wasn't love at first sight, the love they had towards each other grew day by day. All the moments they spent together made them fall for the other, and it wasn't just 'an act' or 'an event' that caused it, it was just little things that happened. Add up all the little things, and their chemistry is undeniable.

They gotta admit, there was a spark from the beginning, a physical attraction toward the other half, cause if not, both of them is just…frenemies. One was a fucking tall hot blonde, while the other one is the mysterious brunette DJ.

The first time they met, Beca was wandering around the activities, glad that she got out from her father's nag. She was stopped by a gorgeous redhead, asking her to join the Barden Bella's. She's hot, like freaking hot, but Beca's not that into redhead. The blonde beside the redhead, is somehow forcing a smile on her face, it was obvious.

"I'm sorry, it's just…it's pretty lame." She commented, not trying to offend the girls, but come on, it is lame.

"Aca-scuse me? Synchronizing to a Mariah Carey chart topper isn't lame." The blonde said, furrowing her brows while looking at the brunette in front of her. She knew this girl wasn't meant to be in her group. _I mean, look at her eye liner! It's hot though._

The conversation continued, until the blonde couldn't hold it in anymore and called the brunette a bitch. It made her quite an impression on the brunette. She didn't mean to sound rude, this girl is just so infuriating. Beca was more than shock when she heard the word 'bitch', but she smirked. _This girl is interesting_.

* * *

The second time they met, after Chloe barged into Beca's shower, was during auditions. Beca showed up, fashionably late, but she had a reason, she was stopped by her father on her way here. Performing the cup song wasn't easy, because two fucking gorgeous sitting right in front of you, how the hell was she supposed to focus? But she managed. And by the look on the senior's face, she'd say she did a pretty good job.

Aubrey on the other hand, had a difficult time, trying to not look at the girl's cleavage. When the girl leaned down to take the cup, it was right in front of her. She must admit, the girl has great boobs, and also a very pretty voice. But she had to consider, this girl obviously has no discipline, she was late for auditions...but she wanted the girl to be in the group, and Chloe thought it was the best decision she ever made.

* * *

Hood night party was the first time they actually feel like falling for the other girl. Aubrey specifically. The girls were all hanging out, Beca was never a fan of alcohol, she didn't have the best experience with them. When she saw her captain walking, more like dragging her way back to her dorm, she know the blonde won't be able to make home without falling or tripping, so she offered help.

"Woah there cap, you're really wasted." Beca said, as she manage to catch the blonde tripping over.

Aubrey blinked, trying to focus her vision until she know that it's Beca. "B-beca? I'm not that drunk, it's just very blurry…I had like five drinks only." She said, while shaking her head in order to keep herself awake. She's never been a good drinker.

"And I had none, come on, I'll send you back." Beca said, as she gave support to the blonde.

Aubrey furrowed her brows, "You don't have to do that…"

"I won't leave you walking back alone, not when you're this tipsy." Beca explains, she doesn't stand a chance, you never know what will happen to her, if she goes back alone.

Aubrey's heart warmed, "Thanks…why didn't you drink?"

"I'm not a fan of alcohol." Beca shrugs. "Hmm, I don't like them as well, but sometimes I just need to let lose you know?" The blonde just hums.

"Yeah, totally understand."

They managed to make it back to Aubrey's apartment within ten minutes. Beca settles Aubrey onto her bed, and got her a warm towel, leaving it on her forehead. And then Beca just went and dig some aspirin for the blonde and left it on the nightstand next to the blonde's bed, alongside with a note, saying that it's aspirin to help her cure her hangover.

When the blonde woke up the next morning, she was surprised when she manage to remember what happened. And when she saw the aspirin on the nightstand, her heart fluttered. For the first time, Aubrey think this brunette is not so bad.

* * *

Fast forward for a couple of weeks, it was before Regionals. The girls had a pretty tight bond by now, and Beca had become more open towards them. Although she always insist on changing the set list, but still, Aubrey wouldn't budge.

A few of the girls were having lunch together right before practice, and they met their enemy, Bumper Allen.

"So, are you girls ready for us to kick your asses?" Bumper asked, with a smug face.

"Go away Bumper, the Bella's are going to blow minds at the Regionals." Aubrey defended, as long as the girls are performing perfectly, they'll do great.

Bumper scoffed. "With more of your boring same old set list? With your captain being her old-Nazi self, there's no way you girls will win. Lose nice!" He shouted, walking away, with the trebles behind him.

Beca saw the obvious hurt in Aubrey's eyes, and it breaks her heart to see that happening. Although Beca doesn't agree with the set list, she heard Aubrey's story from Chloe, about her father being a perfectionist, so she knew how much this will get Aubrey.

"Hey Dickhead." She called out, making Bumper stop dead in his tracks and turn around.

Beca smirks, walking in front of one of the trebles, "I feel so bad for you guys, having a dickhead as a leader."

Bumper immediately stormed towards Beca, raising his hands preparing to slap her. All the girls just stood there shocked. Two reasons. One, Beca is always the one that gives no shit about all these. Two, what the fuck is happening.

"Uh-uh, you don't want to hit a girl now do you?" Beca smirked while shaking her head. She doesn't even care if she gets slap, it's not like it's the first time.

Bumper glared down at her, and then walks away, shouting "Bitch!"

"That's what I thought." Beca mumbled, and then turns around to see the girls looking at her.

Aubrey felt her heart warm, never had anyone stood up for her before, in her whole life.

 _Beca is something else._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know your thoughts. Review and hopefully you would want more. ;D**

 **Prompts are always welcomed, but I need time for them ;) Send it to my PM or Tumblr- 22CryzTitanium**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
